Yuuki's Confusion
by Princess Alice Ai
Summary: Yuuki Kuran, the last vampire princess for the Kuran family is still determine to follow after Kaname; her fiancee as well as her ancestor and older brother (Well not really since her uncle sacrifice her real oniichan after a week from his birth to awaken the 'Kaname' you know now, that's her ancestor).
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki shouted "Zero! wait for me" Zero stopped and turn his neck a little just to glance at Yuuki "Your holding up time" she felt troubled and responsible for all the mess caused when she was just a mere human "Yeah..." under a breath of sadness; she grip her fist "I know" Zero looked ahead of him and used his right hand to mess up her bangs.

"...lets go... Yuu... ki" Yuuki smiled and just went ahead in front of Zero an just do a mesmerizing ballerina spin while she fix her bangs. He couldn't help himself from not staring at the tiny beauty even now are back then he'd always found himself mesmerized by this girl but of course now he wouldn't dare admit that to himself. She stud straight as she lands on her the tip of her toes then used her left hand to bring back some of her hair just to glance at Zero

"Who first caught the Level E vampire , treats the loser!" Zero smirked an thought to himself 'We'll see about that' suddenly Zero lost sight of Yuuki, he started to get worried after four minutes have pass by so quickly he heard things breaking then smelt two different types of blood in the air; Yuuki's blood so strong he could even taste it, this scent that's so tempting he felf even more worry about her safety and health.

Yuuki took out Artemis gripping it really tightly then swag it and hit the level E vampire in his back "Ahhh... How dear you! auhhh... I'll devour you pure blood ah,ah,ah..." Yuuki remembered six years ago when she's attack by a level E and Kaname saved her as well as he second time when he saved her from the level E child, she felt frozen. "What are you doing?" Zero jump through the glass roof and kick the level E "Ah,ah,ah your girlfriend blood taste so great" Zero got piss off by the level E not because he said your 'your girlfriend' but he couldn't stand that he's making a fool out of Yuuki and mocking her even tho he's more piss off because the insane vampire hurt her.

Yuuki fell to her knees then realized that she should pull herself together, but as she's ready to fight the level E boy she had just realized that Zero had already killed the insane vampire "The council will be upset about this Zero" he frond and held his gaze where he killed the level E.

Yuuki stud before him "Thank You Zero... next time will be different" she yank on his shirt and looked down, then he glace at Yuuki to try to see her face; she suddenly pull his hand "lets go Zero!" she was still thinking about Kaname while Zero had just gotten confessed "go?" he asked calmly "yeah... I'm treating you remember I lost?" then he recall the what she had said earlier

"it doesn't matter lets get back to Cross Academy Yuuki"

"Your still no fun Zero..."

"just for five min" Zero sighed

"Okay lets hurry before Dawn breaks out" they enter a cake cafe

"Yuuki aren't you going to get fat eating so much cakes?" he only sticks his fark into the cake while he looks at all the sweets on the table

"Not at all, don't you remember I love sweets and I still eat a lot"

Yuuki ate six cakes, three milk shakes, four pies and two ice-creams. Zero watched her eating all off those pastries he only ate a strawberry cake then he stopped

"Zero don't you want anything else?"

"No... We should be getting ready to leave, the sun will be out soon"

"Fine then, just let me go get these pact"

Yuuki went to the counter and ask for a goody bag, then she had suddenly have smelt Kaname scent; she ran out of the store and into an unknown garden.


	2. Chapter 2

The blue roses glissel in the shadows, the misk on the ground making the grass looks so fairy tail like, Yuuki smell and hear a drip of blood fallen into the water, in a whisper she said '... Kaname?...' Yuuki slowly walked through the mesmerizing garden an moved the roses as her thumb got poke by the velvet rose ''ouch...'' she proceed her walking; she saw the most beautiful scenery she had ever seen

She had fantasied about having her first date with Kaname then someone came behind her and embrace her, Yuuki felt like she could melt right away she murmur "Ka... na... me?" Yuuki blush as her pale caramel skin was now on fire

"Yuuki... I miss you than anything; quarter of my life has drained without you Yuuki..." Kaname had a painful expression

"then why did you leave me?" Yuuki try not to cry

"I've got a lot of unfinished business to deal with; I don't know what I'd do if you had gotten hurt"

Yuuki turned around and grip very hard on Kaname's shirt then look into his eye's and lift her right hand an placed it on his cheek

"remember you've awaken me Kaname? When mom used her last breath, her last strength, her last everything to turn me, how did you feel?" Yuuki tried her best not to break out a tear, Yuuki's watery eyes still mentain her gaze; their gazed so strong as if their both looking into each other soul.

Kaname gentle held Yuuki's right hand then half way glance into her bloodish-brown eyes and kiss her hand so gently; his lips on her hand making her heart out of control, her rosy cheeks became bright pink immediately Kaname place his lips on her thumb as he remove his lips her wound heal.

Then she murmur "Kaname... why?"

he pulled her waist closer to him "because your hurt Yuuki"

"Your hurt as well Kaname"

Kaname chuckled "and do you know where the wound is my beloved Yuuki?"

she slightly smiled while blushing "Yes... I want to heal you back... as well"

Kaname knew how much courage it took Yuuki to say that; she tip on her toes to reach for his lips only two cm away, he placed his figure on her lips "You don't have to replay the favor Yuuki" he placed his forehead on Yuuki's own then closed his eyes

Yuuki smiled "I'm not... I'm doing this because I want to" Yuuki puts her palm half way on his hair and cheeks then continue the passionating kiss with her left hand still on his shirt, Kaname open his eyes's a little to see Yuuki's rose like cheeks then put his left hand on her chin and return the favor

as time went by the sun started to rose but they were still intense with each other until the sun rays were too strong for Yuuki even Kaname blocked most of the sun rays from her. Kaname looked at Yuuki once more embracing her knowing that they'll have to part soon. He telleport them into his old room he used to stay at, when he was part of the Night Class.

Kaname lift Yuuki up in his arms "Don't Leave Me"

Kaname lay her down on the bed then sat beside her "Yuuki... I'll always be with you"

"Then come back to me"

he lend over Yuuki and press his left hand down in the center of the bed, then lay his head on Yuuki's breast an listen to the sound of her heartbeat. Yuuki puts her arms over Kaname's neck to his cheeks

"Then what if I want you to come back to me Yuuki?" he closed his eyes for a brief second

Yuuki took a deep breath while thinking then sighed "

"You KNOW I'll never force you to do something your not okay with" Kaname told her calmly waiting for her response

"I know, its not that I don't want to... Its just that I want to be good enough for you..."

Kaname about to take up his head, Yuuki embrace him "I've never thought of you as a bother are not suited to be my future wife; I'm doing everything in my powers, my strength, my body and my heart only for you Yuuki"

Yuuki could felt it but still doubting herself, in her heart crying over and over inside 'I'm not good enough for Kaname just not yet' Yuuki knew Kaname meant every single word he said . Yuuki thought 'When am good enough for Kaname I'll be the one always by his side'

"Kaname...?"

"Yes Yuuki, is their anything bothering you?"Kaname moved his hand to Yuuki's palm of her hand

Yuuki took a deep breath"One day lets have are own family"

Kaname felt really happy knowing Yuuki's intention but really because she's already thinking about their future together; Kaname felt and heard the pounding of Yuuki's heart, she lift both her hands slant way then put it together leaving her palm exposed then over her eyes and making her palms rest on cheeks "Its embarrassing right? that's why your smiling so much?"

Kaname took his time time to sit up to look at Yuuki; he takes his time to remove her right hand, he knew that Yuuki would respond when he puts his left hand on her chin while he had her right hand holding like a princess kissing it, she gentle rest her left hand on Kaname's left hand then Kaname whisper "No, I know how much you meant it" then he proceed the kiss on Yuuki's lips, the kiss lasted for two minutes, now their forehead were touching, both Yuuki's arms around Kaname's neck

"I'll always love you... Kaname" Yuuki's getting very sleepy from all that sweets, running and fighting, it was a long day that seems so short by being with the man she loves so much.

As Yuuki's eyelids about to close her arms still around Kaname's neck, Kaname was saying something but she couldn't make it out because shes trying so hard to stay awake "... Be...li...en...ver...me...hhh..." Then Yuuki fell asleep the only word could make out last and its her name "Yuuki..." Kaname sat up and kiss her forehead while putting something in her hair then getting the special blanket he hid away from everyone except Yuuki and tucking her in while he cover Yuuki up.

"This is not goodbye my sleeping princess, we'll see each other again" Kaname leaved a note on the table then opened the glass door that leads to the veranda and have a last glance at his sleeping princess "Yuuki"

Kaname notice Zero's scent an as Zero came around the corner he looked up while holding the Rose Gun, Zero's killing aura was so massive, Kaname remained calm then Zero realized that Yuuki must be inside the room, he stud as Yuuki's scent hit his nose but the wind was blowing a bit stronger and so the wind swept out some of her scent, Zero took his time to put down the gun "Damn it" Zero's very tired he could have barely stand.

Kaname knew that he's too anxious then Kaname leaved; so much breezed had blown when he had gone its like an blizzard.

Yuuki had a deep sleep, Cross Yuuki voice echo throughout the forest

"Who will You Choose when the time has come?"


End file.
